


One Little Slip

by Wsherlockholmes221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU?, Amy dead... didn’t really know what to do with her, Andrea Bashing, Book is for fun don't kill me over it pls, But friendzone exist, Candace Jenner's maiden name was Zuccarello, Carl is a little shit but we love him, Compared to Black widow a lot, Death is a little shit, Duane living? undecided, Ed is an asshole and will die, Glenn and Oc best friends/ sibling relationship, Glenn and Oc kiss, I really don't like Lori, It has some cannon elements but it's not a cannon fic, It's a shameless Mary sue, Italian translations from Google translate, Jenner get's a chance to not be a douche cannoe, Jenner is called Uncle Ed by Oc, Just need to get this out of my head and on paper?, Lori Bashing, Mary Sue, Merle is an ass but not as much as he was in twd tv, Merle isn't left on the roof, Morales still leave the group, Multi, Oc powers of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, Other, Playlist for the story inside, Poly relationships because let's face it not a lot of people are live anymore, Rick and Shane are bi deal with it, Rick's nickname is Bambino, Shane's redemption, Sibling relationship with the Dixons, This whole book isn't planned it's just go with the flow, Tv becomes real, Wrote this as a bit of a break from my main book at the moment, jimbo lives, merle is a little bit of a mother hen, no beta and unedited. Oh the spelling mistakes, oc inside the walking dead, season 1 walking dead, sorry Lori fans, trashy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wsherlockholmes221b/pseuds/Wsherlockholmes221b
Summary: It took one moment. One little slip for Eileen Letizia's life to change forever.
Relationships: Abusive Carol/Ed, Jacqui/Jim (Walking Dead: Atlanta Camp), Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Lori gets no one sorry not sorry, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Merle Dixon/Carol Peletier, Past Shane x Rick, Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s), Shane x Oc x Rick
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Intro to OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should add this in.

**NAME:** Eileen ‘Zuccarello- Francesca’ Letizia

**NAME MEANINGS:** Mother gave her the name Eileen because that was the song Come on Eileen was playing when she met her husband. Eileen means bright, shining one. Zuccarello was her Grandmother’s maiden name and didn’t want it to die with her so she put it in her daughter’s name. Francesca was her father’s Great Grandmother’s name. Francesca means from France or free man. 

**AGE:** Mainly 20 within the book but in the first two chapters she is 30. (Time Travel)

**BIRTHDAY:** 10/1/1991

**BIRTHPLACE:** New York, USA

**EYE COLOUR:** Green

**HAIR COLOUR:** Black

**HEIGHT:** 1.75 M

**SEXUALITY:** Bisexual 

**ACTRESS PORTRAYED BY:** Krysten Ritter. But will have more tanned skin because of native American heritage.

**NATIONALITIES:** Native American, British, American and Italian. 

**CITIZENSHIP:** Dual citizenship American and Australian.

**KIN:** Unborn daughter

**PARENTS/ FAMILY:**

**( Mother)** May Letizia nee Johnson

**(Father)** Damon Letizia

**(Grandmother on mother’s side)** Jennifer Johnson nee Zuccarello

**(Grandfather on mother’s side)** Timothy Johnson

( **Grandmother on father’s side)** Mary Letizia nee Jacobson

**(Grandfather on father’s side)** Vincent Letizia 

**(Great Grandmother on father’s side)** Francesca Letizia nee Wood.

**BEST FRIEND:** Sargent Elizabeth Fairly 

  
**CURRENTLY LIVING:** Babina, Australia


	2. Intro to OC

**One little slip by Barenaked Ladies**

_‘It was a recipe for disaster_

_A four course meal of no sirree_

_It seemed that happily ever after_

_Was happy everyone was after me’_

**Come on Eileen by Kevin Rowland**

_‘Come on Eileen, Oh I swear (what he means)_

_At this moment, you mean everything’_

**Welcome to my life by Simple plan**

_‘Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you’_

**Slice of Heaven by Dave Dobbyn**

_‘I'll stick with you kid, that's the bottom line_

_Yeah, we have a lot of fun don't we_

_And heaven has to be with you all the time’_

**I don’t want to be by Gavin DeGraw**

_‘I don't want to be_

_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do_

_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me’_

**Everybody wants to rule the world by Tears for fear**

_‘Acting on your best behaviour_

_Turn your back on mother nature_

_Everybody wants to rule the world’_

**All I need by Jake Bugg**

_‘I know who you are and I'm never wrong_

_I believe you're nothing if you think that you are someone_

_Just try and realise that you don't have to lie_

_Everybody's trying to live just one day at a time’_

**Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen**

_‘Mama, just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away’_

**See you again by Wiz Khalifa and feat. Charlie Puth**

_‘It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again’_

**Let her go by Passenger**

_‘Well, you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home’_


	3. Come on Eileen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only takes one moment to change a life for better or for worse

“Bambina, Bambina... Eileen ‘Zuccarello- Francesca’ Letizia. Hurry, you’re going to be late to pick up your parents from the airport.” My elderly housemate shouted at me.

Oh, how I hate she knows my full name.

“What are you on about woman? I still have an hour.” I groaned at her as I tilted my head up enough to see my alarm clock.

I could feel her roll her eyes at me.

“Get your lazy ass up, there is a storm on the way so you best be leaving now.” My ‘boss’ housemate retorted as she ripped the covers from my body.

I groaned, “Lizzie out of all the days of the year. Why is it today you terrorized me.”

“Get up or you will be the one explaining to Mama Letizia why you’re late.”

I snorted, “She is my mother Sarge.”

“Girly, my years in the Military is nothing to joke about, don’t make me cut a switch.” She threatened me 

“All I am hearing is promises, Lady.”

She left my room grumbling, “Kids these days, don’t know how to keep it in their pants.”

“Love you too, Lizzie.” I shouted back as I dragged myself from my bed and waddled into the bathroom.

My hand glances lazily at my swollen tummy. 8 and a half months, I have carried my child. It had been 8 and a half months since that night. I could still feel his hands on my body and his piercing brown eyes locked onto me like a missile target. My throat still hoarse as if I was in a desert with no water. My eyes teared up, but I pushed the feeling back down. I didn’t need time to have a breakdown now.

Mother tried to get me to get rid of them? It? The baby, but… I couldn’t. Dad understood even though he wished it was under better conditions. 

The whole point of my parents staying with me for the next month was so they could meet their Grandchild. Sadly the pair of New Yorkers didn’t know their way around the Aussie countryside. I promised them I would drive them to the house from the airport.

I got dressed in a loose-fitting jumper and sweats… Just because I had to leave didn’t mean I was going to be uncomfortable for the whole car ride.

“I am leaving now,” I called out to Lizzie.

“About time, now shoo and be careful, please. My old heart won’t take any more scares.”

“What are you on about, Liz. I am always careful.” 

“Stop flappin’ your ass and go.” muttered Liz as I heard movement in the kitchen as I closed the front door behind me 

I got into my trusty Toyota corolla. Before I made it out of the drive away, it started raining hard. I groaned if there’s one thing I hate more than driving at night. It’s driving at night in the rain.

The car fogged up the farther away from the house I drove. I tried wiping it with the sleeve of my jumper. Suddenly I lost control of the car as I drove onto the old Milton bridge. My green eyes widened and my mind came up with one word, ‘aquaplane’ as my car and myself went tumbling into the overflowing red dirt river below.

Fuck. I could feel pain blooming in my chest from the impact. I could see the windscreen cracking like ice… Tears filled my eyes as I tried to undo my seat belt, it was jammed. I took in a deep breath as the windshield suddenly shattered.

The water rushed at me like a tsunami. After a few more attempts at undoing my seatbelt, my head pounds. It screamed at me to breathe in. I could feel my throat constrict like a snake going in for the kill.

I could feel myself losing whatever thought I had left. The pain becomes unbearable until… there was no more.

Bonus

-Third person-

“May, stop panicking. She’s probably just late.” The old man with black hair slowly turned a shade of silver.

“What if it’s the baby or worse she got hurt or raped again, Damon. I am worried, she is half an hour late.” May called their daughter again.

‘Hey, this is Eileen Letizia, I am currently working or sleeping. If you are my mother, please limit your message to 3 minutes and I will call you when I have a chance. If you are Dad, yes I am aware of the cost of international calls, promise I WILL call you back and If you are Liz, please for the love of Thor stop calling me when you are one room away. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP.’

May closed her phone for the third time in the last fifteen minutes.

Suddenly Mr Letizia’s phone goes off.

“Hello, Damon Letizia speaking… No… No.” the old man’s voice becomes raspier and tears fall from his moss-green eyes.

May’s blue eyes filled with tears as she guessed who had just called them.

“We will be there as soon as we can?” Mr Letizia choked out as he ended the call.

“No, Damon. She can be. Our little girl isn’t gone.” cried Mrs Letizia 

“They said, her car aquaplane and she went over the bridge.” Damon said stiffly.

“When they arrived on the scene, she was already dead but… They cut her open and…”

“And what.” cried out his wife filled with grief over the loss of her only child.

“Her child… It survived. Our grandchild survived. Our granddaughter survived.” rasped out Damon as he held his wife.

May’s phone rang. She answered it not knowing what news she would receive.

“May?” questioned the familiar voice of Liz.

“Liz, where are you?” She asked the elderly housemate of her daughter 

“I am at the hospital, I have your granddaughter with me… she is beautiful.” choked out the old woman 

“Does she have a name?” asked the teary mother 

“I helped name her… Eil told me what she wanted to name her… I just added one more name. Her name is Gloria ‘Maylin- Eileen’ Letizia.”

“We are on our way there now.” May told her as tears leaked down her face.

“We need to get to the hospital…” 

Damon gave a nod before going and trying to arrange transport.

The death of Eileen and the birth of Gloria, February 13th, 2021.


	4. Welcome to my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death?  
>  Albus?  
>  It's Eileen, I have come to bargain.

I groaned? That makes little sense… The last thing I remembered was water. I shiver when up down my spine. I peel my mossy green eyes open to be greeted by befuddlement.

“What the hell.” I panicked as I looked down at my stomach to see it was no longer swollen… what happened to my child.

“Well, that was very anticlimactic if I do say so myself.” My head snaps to the side to see Albus Dumbledore?

Freaking Albus Asswipe Dumbledore is standing there in his white robes and long ass beard as if he is God. My head then does a quick take of my surroundings. I was in a clean King cross station that seemed to be lit in a holy white light.

“Do you mind thinking quieter? I am still quite hung-over.” Muttered Albus as he proceeded to shit down on a bench.

“This has to be in my head, this is some sort of Harry Potter fanfiction shit, right here.”

Albus chuckled at my words… “You’re not really Albus Dumbledore are you?”

“I am impressed, it normally takes people longer to figure that out? So tell me Eileen Letizia who I am?” 

I searched my brain for an answer and decided to take an educated guess based on the fact I was well… dead.

“Your Death?” I raised my eye up in confusion.

“Correct my dear.” said ‘Albus death?’ Death that looks like Albus Dumbledore? Death Dumbledore? Death.

‘Albus’ then made a beer appear out of nowhere.

“Why do you even look like Albus Dumbledore in the first place?” I asked the entity 

“My true form causes souls to disintegrate, so when a soul comes over to the other side I take the form from their memories that appeals to me the most. It’s been a while since I have been Albus so I figured why the hell not…” rambled Death.

“What happened to…” I trailed off being cut off by Death’s burp.

“Baby? Well, I am happy to inform you Gloria ‘Maylin-Eileen’ Letizia survived. Hooray, you… not so much.”

“Is this all real? Or is it just happening inside my head?” I asked as I had a feeling I just unintentionally quoted from Harry Potter.

“Of course this is happening inside your head, Eileen. Why should that mean it’s not real?” replied Albus with a smirk as I rolled my eyes 

“Alright, Albus cool your jets… Why am I here.”

“Your dead,” he gave a nonchalant shrug 

“Yeah, I got that Captain Obvious, but why am I still here?” 

“Finally, you are asking the right questions. In short Fate felt bad she killed you so she’s offering you a second chance.”

“I can go home?” I asked hopeful 

Death shook his head, “No, your body is already dead. If I stick you back into it. I would create a Zombie… we all saw how that turns out or did we?”

“What Fate is offering is a new life where she will not kill you off until your original death date was planned. If die before your death date, you will come back here and I will send you on your merry way.” 

“Where would I be sent?” I asked the entity known as Death 

He gave a smile. “Your chance as a mother was ripped away from you. I believe I know expectantly when and where I will send you. But it will require some changes.”

“Changes?” I asked 

“I think you will find them very helpful in your next life.” He said a blue orb of energy entered my body.

“What the hell?!?!?”

Suddenly I could hear a train whistle blow.

“Looks like your train has arrived. Off you pop, of course you could choose to remain here for the next X amount of years.” Death chuckled before he faded away 

Do I really have a choice anymore? I boarded the train. Destination: unknown. Was I doing the right thing? Hell, he would have been any entity pretending to be Death and I would be none the wiser. I allowed my eyes to drift close as my head rested against the carriage window. 

The next time I woke up I definitely wasn’t in Kansas anymore...I was in a Hospital? My forehead scrunched up in confusion. I turned my head to the side to see flowers. Dead lilies. The IV drip I was connected to was mostly empty. My brain was screaming at me. It was all too damn familiar.

I propped myself up. Doctor’s charts. They will give me an idea on what the fuck is going on and why the fuck is my heart monitor turned off. 

“Patient’s name: Eileen ‘Zuccarello- Francesca’ Letizia. Age:20…” I stopped reading and stood up so fast to see a mirror on the other side of the room.

My green eyes widened as I placed a hand on my face. I was ten years younger. I still had the ugly scar on the side of my head from ‘that night’ but I didn’t have the scar on my lip from running into a shelf three weeks ago. 

My black hair was pulled back into a messy plait and my tanned skin seemed a little peaky but not sickly. I looked back at the Doctor’s Chart.

“Sex: Female. Initial Diagnosis: Self-induced coma and bruising.Results…” I groaned in frustration realizing that the chart had somehow become wet previously causing the ink to become unreadable for most of the chart.

I could make out the last note of it however, “Miss Letizia’s blood shows increased cells such as fibroblasts, endothelial cells and macrophages which handle tissue repair. It appears these cells increase themselves when damage is done to the body. It didn’t take Miss Letizia’s body to close the wound to her face. It hours. Miss Letizia white blood cells seem to increase at a rapid rate when….”

I sighed as the rest was unreadable. I pulled out the IV and got up off the bed. Something tells me the nurses can help me.I opened the door to see a dead nurse’s body lay limp in front of my door. 

“The shit?” I muttered to myself still holding my patient chart. 

Why wasn’t I panicking as much? I just saw a dead body. She had a bullet hole in her head for fucksakes. This shit is something out of a horror movie.

I walked down the hall to see a door. A familiar door that was chained, “Don’t open. Dead Inside.”

“You fucking sent me to the walking dead.” I cursed Death and I swear I could hear him chuckling in my ear. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to live thought the apocalypse. I fucking dead because of a car accident in the fucking rain.” I started looking through the nurses’ station for anything I could use as a weapon.

I found nothing superb, but I used the pole part of an Iv pole as my weapon. It was better than nothing. I emptied one of the nurse’s bags and filled it with any meditation I could find… I also kept her snicker’s bar and a weird-looking oat bar.

I was about to find my way out of this horror show in my paper gown when I hear someone call out ‘nurse’.

“The Shit.”


	5. Slice of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick the lovable blue-eyed sheriff deputy,  
> Morgan the lovable overprotective mama bear,  
> Duane the lovable and clueless kid that's gone smack them dead   
> &  
>  Eileen the lovable clueless oc who will protect all she can.

I walked towards the sound to see a man looking panicked in a paper gown. Fuck that’s Rick Grimes. 

“Shh, shh, shh, shh.” I told him as he looked at me with a bit of relief.

I mental chuckled to myself making fun of the way Shane tried to calm Rick down after he was shot. The humor passed and my thoughts became more sombre.

“We have to be quiet, these ‘things’ are attracted to sound, light, movement and smell.” I told him in a hush whisper 

“Who are you? What’s going on?” He asked as I heard the shuffling of feet.

“Later, we need to move or they are going to kill us.” I told him as I pulled him towards the exit.

“We need to go somewhere that isn’t out in the open.” I told him 

“We can go to my house.” He told me in a raspy voice.

I gave him a nod. As we walked into the front of the hospital, we saw the bodies wrapped in white. Rick looked horrified as we kept moving.

“What happened?” He whispered to me.

“I know little?” I muttered to Rick.

“Before I was in the hospital, I was a writer for a paper, back in Australia. They had me looking into a virus in China that seemed to kill people at an alarming rate. It took 24 hours before the virus infected the world. I don’t know how the virus worked specifically but basically if you get bitten by the disease you get a fever, you die but you don’t stay dead.” I whispered to him my half lie.

I don’t think I should tell him. ‘Hey, I died and Death is a fucking dick, stuck me in a world full of the living dead. 

Also, another heads up the future weren’t going much better with Australia having floods and fires added a pandemic.

Not to mention a certain ass of a Prime Minister. A plant could have made a better President of the US than ‘He Who Is An Orange, Has A Ferret On His Head And Must Not Be Named’. 

“There is no cure once your bit and they die there is no saving them. You aim for their head or you end up like them.” I pointed to one walker before I slammed the IV pole and threw its head causing it to stop moving. 

“How aren’t you affected by this.” gagged Rick 

“I am, it’s just you didn’t have to wake up to your nurse trying to eat you.” I lied trying to stress to Rick there was no saving these people? These Walkers.

Rick looked shocked at the thought. We arrived at his house once he entered a panic. I made sure the door was closed behind us. 

“So… What is your name?” He asked me as we walked into different rooms.

“Eileen Letizia, you can call me Leen if you like.” I told him 

“Rick, Rick Grimes. Are you from the U.S?” He asked me.

“Originally, yeah, but I have lived in Australia as soon as I was 18. I was going to visit my parents in New York before I got into a car accident.” I told him half-truths. It was better than lying straight to his face.

We walked into the next room as he called out for his son Carl and bitch of a wife called Lori. 

“Rick, I am going to steal some of your clothes, there is no way I am fitting into Lori’s,” I told him as he gave me a nod and when to check the rest of the house.

I got dressed into some denim jeans that were loose-fitting, so I stole one of his belts. I stole socks and a pair of boots and a plain black long sleeve dress shirt. The only thing I took from Lori’s clothes was an ill-fitted bra. 

I could hear Rick panicking. “Rick, look. They took the photo albums and clothes. They’re probably gone to find a safe place.” I replied softly, trying to calm the frantic man.

“Look we can grab what supplies we can from the house and then we can try Atlanta. That’s the nearest biggest city they probably set up a survivor group.”

Rick was going out of the house. I debated whether to stop him, but decided against it. That is how he meets Morgan and Duane. I looked through the house.

I found painkillers in the bathroom, some old cub scout books in the living room, bandages and some canned food left in the cupboard in the kitchen. I found a Mars bar and took that as well. The only problem now is it didn’t fit in the nurse’s bag I took. 

I sighed. I went into Carl’s room and found a transformers backpack. Perfect. I shoved all my loot into the bag before heading to the kitchen to see a bloody Rick alongside Morgan and Duane.

“Did you have to conk him in the face so hard, we only just got out of the hospital,” I told them in a sing-song sort of way.

“Who the hell are you?” asked Morgan as he pointed his gun at me. Why is it? I don’t seem phased by it.

“Pointing a gun in a woman’s face isn’t very nice,” I grumbled. It felt like my head was full of water, I felt a pull inside my brain. When I mental reached out and touched it, I found my body did things before my mind could process it.

I ran at the man with a loaded gun…. I ran at the man with a LOADED GUN??? What the hell?

My hand wrestled the gun from his hand as my thighs had his head in a hold. I somehow flipped Morgan onto his back and was holding his gun, trained on him. 

“Holy shit. She’s like Black Widow.” 

“Duane!” His father chastised

“What the hell did you do to Rick?” I asked Morgan, pointing the gun at him but already knew the answer.

I surprised myself. How the fuck did I do this. I have never taken martial arts in my life. This looks exactly like something Natasha Romanoff would do.

Was this Death’s doing? Probably. He reminds me of a little shit of a kid even if he was in Albus Dumbledore’s body.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Duane.

“That was me. Please don’t hurt my dad. I didn’t mean to. I thought he was a Zombie.” Duane told me as I lowered Morgan’s gun. 

“Next time don’t point your gun. It shows you are armed but also exposes yourself as a threat. Point your gun only if the other person is armed. You lose the element of surprise.” I told Morgan as I handed his gun to him and helped him up.

“Who are you?” Morgan asked again a little winded 

“My name is Eileen Letizia, I work for a newspaper back in Australia.”

“NEWSPAPER?”

“Come on,” I told them, “Your gunshot would have drawn them from miles around.”

“The place we stayed at is a little too far to walk with an unconscious man… do you know what his wound is from?” 

I shrugged, knowing if I told Morgan, and he told Rick it would look sus.

“Don’t know, we were in the hospital with me. Lucky bastard didn’t wake up to his own nurse trying to eat him for lunch.” I muttered to keep up the charade of my lies, let’s just hope they don’t bite me in the ass later.

I looked out front to see a car. “Stay with him. I will be back in a minute.” I told him as I walked over to the car.

My mind screamed at me to go to the car to the window that was only slightly down. The gap wasn’t enough for me to stick my hand down there to open the door but just enough room I could wiggle the window out of its runners. It took me less than a minute to do it. 

I popped the lock and was inside the car. It had maybe half a tank of gas, but it didn’t have a key. I looked in the glove box to see the instruction manual. I opened it and found the spare key.

Jackpot.

I was a little uncomfortable with how I knew how to do all this. This is probably part of the change Death told me about, but still didn’t ease the discomfort.

I grabbed the key and went back to the boys.

“You got Rick?” I asked Morgan as he nodded.

“Got your shovel kid?” I asked him 

He gave me a small nod. 

“Let’s go,” I said, giving the key to Morgan as I helped him with Rick. 

Duane was shotgun, while Rick and I were in the back. Morgan was driving.

“Disarming men and knowing how to steal a car, Lady what kind of newspaper did you work for?”

“The exciting kind.” I told the kid with a chuckle.

We arrived at Morgan’s fort (house he has taken as his own for now). I helped him put Rick into one bedroom.

“You are not tying him up.” I said, giving Morgan a pointed look when I saw the rope.

“He’s crazy.”

I gave a snort. “No, he just woke up in the middle of the damn apocalypse and can’t find his family.”

“You did to, but you have more of a head on your shoulders.” Morgan pointed out.

“I have also lived in a country full of animals that wanted to kill me.” I joked.

“I will get some water, you get a cloth. There are some medical supplies in my bag. Don’t use your own on him, I saved him, he’s my…. I guess ward would be a fitting word to call him at the moment.”

Morgan gave a snort, “He doesn’t look like no minor to me.”

I shrugged nonchalantly, “He might as well be at the moment. He is lost and I am just here to make sure his little boy still has his Daddy left when we find them. Besides, he’s all I got now.”

I handed Morgan the clean bandages and some disinfectant. 

“Duane?” I asked as Morgan gave me a ‘what’ look.

“Your kid’s name’s Duane. Right?” I asked Morgan 

“Yeah. Call him in. I have something for him.”

“You will not hurt him?” asked the man as he narrowed his eyes 

“Not unless you or he gives me a reason too.” I told the father honestly.

“Duane!” His father called out

“What?” He asked as he came in with a baseball bat

“Black Widow lady has a gift for you.”

I snorted at his name for me, “My name is Eileen, Morgan.”

“You’re sure you’re not Natasha Romanoff, you look like her but with tanned skin and black hair.” Duane informed me 

“Positive, here.” I said, giving him the snicker’s bar I found.

“Chocolate.” He smiled brightly

“I was gonna keep it for a snack for later, but I figured you would enjoy it more.”

“Thank you, Miss Eileen.” smiled Duane as he left the room with a chocolate bar in hand

“He needed that. Thank you.”

“It was nothing. Now let’s clean up my ward’s wound.” I told him before I went to the bathroom and filled a bowl with water.

It won’t be long until the water would no longer come from these tapes. I should try to get some bottles… It is still a risk. What if a walker died in the water? Looks like it’s going to be boiled water from here on out.

Maybe I could convince Merle to show me how to make moonshine that way we don’t run out of fuel or maybe Death would have planted that knowledge somewhere in my head.

I came back out with a bowl of water to see Rick without his bandage on.

“Looks like a gunshot wound.” I told him as Morgan jumped 

“Jesus, you gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry.” I replied as I handed him the bowl of water.

“How do you know it’s a gunshot?”

I shrugged. “I don’t but it looks simpler to a wound my roommate had. She was in the military but was discharged after being shot.”

I knew soon Rick would wake up.


	6. I don't want to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambino, the newborn deer in the zombie-infested land

I sat on the edge of the bed in silence as Morgan cleaned the wound and redressed it. Suddenly Rick woke up.

“Morning Bambino.” I chuckled as he looked confused 

I looked to my side to see Duane with a baseball bat in hand 

“You Italian?” He asked surprised 

“What, you thought I would be Russian?” I joked 

“Got that bandage changed out. It was pretty rank. What was? The wound?” asked Morgan as I rolled my eyes at him.

At the moment, Rick was as dangerous as a butterfly.

“Gun shot.” Rick answered bluntly 

“What do you know, looks like you were right,” Morgan replied. looking at me before his attention was fully directed at Rick.

Of course I was right, I have seen this before.

“Gunshot? What else? Anything?” asked Morgan 

“Gun shot, ain’t enough?” asked Rick looking confused

Morgan gave a chuckle of disbelief, “Look, I asked and you answer. It’s common courtesy, right?”

“Is it also common courtesy to pull a gun on me?” I asked Morgan a little heated.

“I told you before, I don’t care if you got a kid. Don’t care if you hurt me but if you hurt Rick. I will put you down like one of those monsters outside.” I narrowed my green eyes at him 

I can’t help that I feel protective of the soon to be leader. He has a tough life ahead, and he was the first person I met in this world. 

I could see Duane's grip tighten on his bat and I could see a shrive go down Morgan’s back.

“I don’t know where you found this lady but I pity the sad soul who actually hurts you because if you are threatened she would have a grown ass man on the floor in seconds having his own gun pointed at them.”

Rick looked shocked and slightly comforted by the thought.

“You did that?” he asked me as I gave a shrug

“You were passed out and bloody. He pointed his gun at me Bambino.” I told him, as Duane said.

“She looked like Black Widow.”

“Black Widow from the avengers?” asked Rick, but I could tell he was getting a headache.

Morgan finally built up the courage to speak again.

“Did you get bit?” he asked Rick

“Bit?” questioned Rick as I scowled Morgan 

“If he was bit, I would have put him down. I told you this already. I saved him. He is my responsibility until he finds his footing in this new fucked up world.”

Morgan ignored me, “Bit. Chewed. Maybe scratched? Anything like that.”

“For fuck sakes, if he was going to turn into one of them he would be running a fever by now. That is something you can’t hide.” I growled at Morgan as I could feel the watery feeling from earlier today creep in.

Morgan pulls out a knife. And that is when I reached out to that feeling. I know he would not hurt Rick, but I didn’t like the look in his eyes as Morgan brought the knife closer to Rick.

It was like I let go of my body for a moment. I jumped over the bed, gripping Morgan’s arm that didn’t hold the knife. I used the momentum to swing my legs around his head before I flipped him forward onto the bed and grabbed the knife.

“I warned you.” I told Morgan as I embedded the knife into the top of the duchess.

“Holy shit.” Rick gasped at me and Morgan groaned 

“You did, but I thought you would have at least let me finish my threat before flipping the shit out of me.”

“No, sorry. I stick by what I say.” I replied 

“I still don’t believe you worked for the Newspaper.” 

“Then you’re sorely mistaken.” I told him with a smirk 

“While you get your wind back, I will see what we can make for dinner.” I told Morgan as I felt the bedroom but called out.

“You coming Bambino or do you need me to carry you?”

Duane and Rick followed.

“What does Bambino mean?”

“It means Baby boy. My step uncle on my mother’s side knew Italian.” Duane told Rick 

“You’re younger than me.” He grumbled as I smiled 

“Yes, but you’re like a new deer in this world, so you are Bambino.” 

“Do you call my dad anything?” Duane asked 

“I was thinking lo sciocco.” I told him as Duane snorted 

“What does that mean?” asked Rick with his baby blue eyes

“It means the fool.”

“He didn’t make a good impression, did he?” asked Rick 

“It could have been worse. He could have actually shot me.”

The conversation dwindled as I opened a can of spam and corn. 

“We have to ration if we are going to look for your family.” I told Rick as I cut up the spam.

“This place… It’s Fred and Cindy Drake’s.” muttered Rick as Morgan walked into the room.

“Never met them.”

“I’ve been here. This is their place.” Rick said 

“Was their place, Bambino. The world isn’t as we left it when we fell asleep.” I tried to comfort him.

“It was empty when we got here. We have to be silent and careful tonight. There’s more of them out there than usual. I never should have fired that gun today.”

I gave a snort, “Yeah think. Sound, light, smell and movement attracts them.” I told Morgan 

“How do you know that, but Boy Scout don’t?” he asked me skeptically.

“My last job at the Newspaper I worked at was to talk to the survivors of the China pandemic. Rumors had it that the dead didn’t stay dead… I didn’t get to interview everyone. I was passing the project on to someone from the Chinese sector so I could go visit my Parents in New York. From what I heard from those people was straight out of a horror movie. I based most of what I know about them from old horror movies. You just confirmed I was right.”

“This is really happening… the Zombie apocalypse.” Rick sadly looked down at his corn and spam.

“Yeah, when there’s no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth.”

Morgan kept the conversation going, “Yeah the walkers. Like the one I shot today. Cause he would have ripped into you. Try to eat you, take him some flesh at least.”

“That’s what you meant when you said the Nurse tried to eat you. That’s why you carried the IV pole like a weapon.” Rick said in realisation 

“It was the only weapon I could get in a hurry.” I grumbled 

A silence built between us as Duane left to get some sleep.

“Carl… Is he your son?” asked Morgan breaking the silence 

“He’s a little younger than your boy.”

“You got any kids? Leen?” He asked me as I gave him a sad smile.

“Rick, the reason I was in the hospital was because I was in a car accident while being 8 and a half months pregnant with my daughter… I lost her. I remember the doctor saying that before I passed out.” I lied… well it was only a little lie, I lost my daughter but it just so happens that she is alive in another version of reality.

“Did you have a name?” Morgan asked me, feeling solemn.

“Her name was going to be Gloria after the 80’s song. Gloria ‘Maylin’ Letizia.”

“The father?” Bambino asked me 

I shrugged, “Don’t know his name. He had his way with me and left me like trash.”

Morgan changed the subject from my sad backstory. “Is Carl with his mother?”

“I hope so.”

“Did you ask?” I asked Morgan as he chuckled 

“Your gun shot… we had a little bet going. I said you’re a bank robber while little Miss Black Widow believes you were in the force.” He said pointing to me as he perked up.

“I believe Leen you new nickname will be Black Widow.”

I scowled Rick, “Don’t be stupid, Bambino. That will never catch on.”

Rick went back to what Morgan had said, “Yeah… That’s me. Deadly as Dillinger. Kapow. Sheriff’s deputy.”

Suddenly the car alarm went off, causing Duane to panic.

“It’s alright, l’omino.” I told him.

“Hey, it’s ok, Daddy’s here. It’s nothing. One of them must’ve bumped a car.” Morgan told his little man.

“You sure?” Rick asked 

Morgan shrugged before he got his gun, “It happened once before. Went off a few minutes. Get the light, Dwayne.” Duane dimmed the light while Rick did the other. We all looked through the holes in the blanket covering the window.

“It’s the blue one, down the street. Same one as last time. I think we’re okay.”

“Why didn’t you move the car farther away or just remove the battery?” I asked Morgan, but he ignored me… typical. I talk sense they ignore me… men.

“That noise... Will it bring more of them?” Bambino questioned Morgan.

“Yes.” I told him bluntly 

“Nothing to do about it now. Just have to wait ‘em out till morning.”

Suddenly Duane catches the eyes of a female walker… his mother. I could feel the little boy tremble. Poor l’omino.

“She’s here.”

“Don’t look. Get away from the windows. I said go! Come on!” Morgan told his son as he started crying and Morgan comforted his boy.

“Come on, quiet. Shh, shh…”

Rick walks towards the peephole to see Morgan’s used to be wife trying to get in.

“It’s okay, here. Cry into the pillow. Shh…” Morgan told his son.

Rick came back and sat next to me.

“She uh.. Died in the other room on that bed… Nothin’ I can do about it here… That fever man… Her skin gave off heat like a furnace… Should have put her down, I should have put her down, I know that but.. You know what. I just didn’t have it in me… She’s the mother of my child.”

My heartache slightly for Morgan’s loss, but the woman he knew was gone… he needed to put her down or she would kill Duane.

“Morgan. She needs to be put down, it’s the only way for Duane and you to move on... I will do it for you if you can’t.” I told the man 

“Why would you do that.”

“I didn’t know her. Would be easier for me then it would be for you.” I told the man, but he didn’t give me an answer.

“With the way you think. I find it hard to see you as a reporter.”

“My roommate was the one in the military, not me.” I chuckled. 


	7. Everyone wants to rule the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like every bitch in the apocalypse: lets got window shopping

I was the first to wake. Rick was curled up in front of me… I frowned. I was spooning him… He was the little spoon. I got a start on the things that need to be down before we go... Killing Morgan’s wife then and get supplies. 

Yes, the scene of Rick riding into Atlanta was badass, but it put him in danger and I am sure I could save the others without putting Rick in danger. Also, I wasn’t looking forward to riding hours on end on a horse. 

I grabbed my backpack, IV pole, and a permanent marker from a draw. I wrote next to sleeping Rick’s form.

‘Needed to run some errands. I will meet you at your house at 10. Do nothing stupid if I am not back by 10:30 assume I am dead or late.’- Leen.

I made sure the door was locked before I left. It was just my luck. Morgan’s wife was not even ten metres away. There weren’t too many walkers, they must have become bored or maybe it was because the sun was coming up soon? I honestly didn’t know. Could they be like vampires in that aspect? Probably not. 

I looked at the woman and whispered. “I am sorry.” I then proceed to bashing in her head. 

Once I was sure she was dead. I grabbed her necklace to give to Morgan later; I placed it in the back of my pocket. 

Next on my list was fuel followed by getting the picture of Lori, Rick and Carl. Where was that again?

It was a Cafe, near a baby store. I got into the car I stole yesterday and my body seemed to go on autopilot before I knew it. I was outside the same cafe from season 3 episode 12. 

“I take it you’re enjoying this world?” asked a familiar voice as I turned around to see Albus, aka Death.

“Out of the Tv shows you could have put me in. The walking dead? What did I do in the other life for you to hate me?” I asked him as he gave a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“I rule this world. Yes, there are hardships, but that is life. You don’t even have to fear death so long as it’s not your original death date and let’s face it you don’t have to worry about that for at least ten years. If I could take you to another world, would you want me to move you now.”

I sighed already knowing the answer.

“No.”

“I thought so, I believe you had another question for me.” ‘Albus’ stated 

“Yeah, how do I… kick ass like Black widow and know things I definitely didn’t know in my other life? And the doctor’s chart.”

“I gave you the gift of knowing how to do whatever you had seen in your previous life. You watched a lot of Marvel and action movies along with the walking dead.” My eyes widened 

“You telling me I can kick ass like Black widow and shoot like Clint.”

Death chuckled, “Yes and more but it only works if you remember why the character is so good at what they do.”

“Is it because of my obsession with these characters that make it easier?”

“I believe it helps, seeming I have taken up some of your time. I believe this will help.” he handed me the picture of Lori, Carl and Rick. 

“WAIT!” Death chuckles as he faded away.

“Damn it, I wanted to know about my blood.”

I sighed in defeat before I put the picture into my bag.

“Now to siphon some fuel and food… food helps people... need a better weapon as well. “I muttered to myself as I looked down at my watch to see it was only 6 am. 

4 hours. 

“Weapon, fuel, food and maybe a better bra… female products?” I repeat my list back to myself 

I was in the car for about 13 minutes before I came up to a weapons store. All the firearms were raided, but there were a few knives and bows left around. I found a pack of four crossbow bolts and put them into my bag thinking Daryl could have them.

I grabbed a black hunting compound bow. I found a quiver and put all the arrows I could inside it before putting it into my (carl’s transformers) bag, but made sure I could still access the arrows. 

I grabbed two skinning knives with their covers and put them in the sides of my boots (Rick’s boots). I placed a small pocket knife well in my pocket. 

I left the store and to be honest I am surprised no walkers have gone after me, but I had a feeling it was Death’s doing and not my luck.

“Weapon check, fuel, food and female products, maybe a better bra first. I feel like I am suffocating in this one.” I grumbled as I walked to Ross, dressed for less I passed it on my way here. 

I had my bow drawn, but the walkers ignored me… It’s confusing because they definitely didn’t ignore me at the hospital but I was also with Rick. Maybe Death felt like being kind to me after he was a dick to me when I died?

I swear Death had more mood swings than a teenager. I made my way past the walkers no problem at all. I walked straight to the bras and grabbed three I knew would fit me. I then put a packet of underwear into the backpack. I went to the men’s section and grabbed the leather jacket I saw in the window. The more Leather the better. My sweaty body won’t agree, but it’s harder for a walker’s teeth to get through it.

I then processed to grab a pair of black jeans and another dress shirt almost exactly like the one Rick let me use. The last thing I got was a chocolate brown leather PU Cami Top. I kept Rick’s boots for two reasons: they are worn in and they are steel capped.

I put the clothes in my back and looked down at the watch.

7:34 am.

“Okay, just some food and fuel and we can be on our merry way.” I muttered to myself as a walker groaned at me 

“Shut up, you probably talk to yourself too.” I left the store and got into my car.

“Okay, food. I drove to the local supermarket and of course there was a group already inside but they didn’t pay me no mind. 

It was like I was invisible to them. I grabbed a trolley and started shopping. I chuckled to myself. 

I started in the female products and grabbed about half a trolley full and a few packets of condemns. These stupid people having unprotected sex… cough... Lori and Shane... cough… in the middle of the damn apocalypse.

I then grabbed as much tinned food I could, a jerry can, hose and bolt cutters for the staff room before processing to leave the supermarket. I had 45 minutes to get to Rick's house… just enough time to get some fuel. I found a jerry can in the supermarket and a hose. I decided to just do the cars in the parking lot. It was almost full by 10:48.

I put it in the car with everything else and drove back to Rick’s place. 10:10. Looks like I am late. I sighed before knocking on the door.

Suddenly Morgan pulled me inside, and Rick pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. 

“Don’t go out on your own.” He scowled me.

“I got some food and other things in the car. I need more than a stupid IV pole and guns are too loud. Didn’t get my message, Bambino.”

“Yes, but that didn’t make me worry any less.” 

“Bambino.” I teased him as Duane looked floored at the amount I had in the car.

“How long were you gone?”

“Five hours.” I told him, I also don’t recommend going to the supermarket, it’s terribly crowded.” I joked.

“So what’s the plan Bambino?” I asked Rick 

“We are going to the station then to Altanas.” Rick told me as I gave a nod. Rick grabbed a set of keys as we piled into the cramp car.

As Rick drove us, I gave Morgan his wife’s necklace.

“I believe she would have wanted you to have this.” I said, giving him the necklace with her wedding ring on it.

“Thank you.” He choked out to me.

We arrived and entered the sheriff’s office. We all entered the locker room as Bambino turned on the water.

Morgan informed us, “Gas and lights have been down for maybe a month.”

Rick smirked and replied, “Station has its own propane system. Pilot’s still on.”

I smiled as I started stripping while Duane covered his eyes. Morgan and Rick raised an eyebrow at me.

“What it’s not like you men haven’t seen a woman nake. If you see something you haven’t before, I will let you throw a dollar at it.” I joked as I started washing my hair.

I grabbed one of the skinning knives and cut off about 30 cm of my plait, leaving my hair just above my shoulders. There was no way I was letting a walker or human use it to pull me down. 

I shaved and just enjoyed the feeling of being clean. I then got dressed into the clothes and leather jacket I got today. No way I was ever wearing Lori’s bra ever again. 

Once all dressed and clean, Rick and the others went down to get the guns while I moved the supplies into Rick’s cruiser. I put some food aside to give to Duane and Morgan. Maybe now his wife was dead he would come… maybe Duane wouldn’t die.

Rick and the others came out of the station.

“Conserve you ammo. Goes faster than you think. Especially at target practice.”

They must still be staying.

“I put some food aside.” I said as I pointed to the food in Morgan’s ‘new’ car.

“Dwayne.” 

“Yeah?” Duane answered his father 

“Take these to the car.”

Morgan said, handing his son a bag of guns.

“You sure you won’t come along?” Bambino asked 

“A few more days… bye the end Dwayne will know how to shoot and I won’t be as rusty.”

Rick gives Morgan a walkie- talkie before saying, “You got one better. I’ll turn mine on, a few minutes at dawn. You get up, that’s how you find me.”

“You think they’re here?” questioned Morgan.

“Can’t afford not to. Not anymore.”

Morgan leaves us with words of wisdom, “Look, just one thing. They may not seem like much one at a time… but in a group all round up and hungry… you watch your ass because I know Eileen will be.”

“You be careful too.” I told both Morgan and Duane.

“You are a good man, Rick. I hope you’ll find your wife and kid.”

“Duane, take care of your old man.” I told him with a teasing smile.

“Yes, Miss Black Widow.” He replied with a chuckle.

Before we can leave, Morgan looks over and sees a walker cop.

“Leon Basset? Didn’t think much of him. Careless and dumb but… I can’t leave him like this.” muttered Rick.

“You know they’ll hear the shot.” Morgan said before I pulled out my skinning knife and plunged it into his head.

“Let’s not start a horde of Walkers this early in the morning.” 

“Let’s get this show on the road Bambino no pit stops. We are going to Altana so you can see your kid and misses again.” I told him with a smile.

This time Rick didn’t put down the half rotten walker. Instead, we made our way to Altana.

“Broadcasting on the emergency channel. We’ll be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. Anybody reads, please respond. Hello. Hello, anybody hear my voice.”

“Rick, they might hear you, but their signal might be weak to respond.” I said, trying to comfort Bambino 

He looked crushed as he tried to get anyone to respond. I tried different frequencies.

“This is Eileen Letizia reporting from Georgia police cruiser does anyone respond.”

“Leen, I don’t think we will get an answer.”

I sighed.

“One last try and I will put it down until we reach Altana.” I told Rick 

“This is Eileen Letizia in a Georgia Police cruiser next to sheriff deputy Rick Grimes does anyone respond.” 

Suddenly I was surprised. I haven’t been surprised since I met Rick.

“Hello, Hello is the person.. Called still on the air?” It was Shane.

“This is officer Shane Walsh respond... to pers... unknown.”

Rick looked shocked as he picked up the radio, “Shane, it’s Rick.. Is Lori and Carl alright?”

“Rick, I.. damned you alive.”

“Where are you? Are they alive?” Rick asked his best friend 

“Just outside Atlanta, in a quarry, yeah Lori and Carl are alive.” Shane told him.

“Do you have anyone with …” Shane cut out again.

“One other survivor Eileen Letizia, saved my ass a lot lately.” chuckled Rick 

A smile was on Bambino’s face as he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Let’s go get you to your family, Bambino.” I told him with a smile of my own 


	8. I am going to be that bitch and does an Author's note as a fucking chapter... oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it... well mostly

Thank you all so much for commenting. I was going to do Glenn x Maggie x Oc but... @jcj58. Has given me a brilliant idea. Okay so normally... not a big fan of Shane. He can suck my dick in the TV series but I have to say I like him better in the Tv series than in the comics. 

I also adore Rick Grimes and there are sooooo many Daryl Dixon Fanfics and don't get me wrong. I love Daryl's character but the fanfictions about him get a little repetitive especial with the Oc's. It's no one's fault. I just get bored of them easily now. 

I wouldn't mind doing a Shane redemption arc sort of thing in this fanfiction were he doesn't go bat shit crazy or is less it anyway. 

Okay so guys here is my final decision on the pairings and it's not going to be changed ... again. 

Glenn and the Oc will have flirt little moments and will kiss in chapter 12 because I have already written that and I know major spoilers but I need you guys to understand why. Part of the reason was because of what I originally intended the book to go buttttt... I can always make the Oc sort of friend-zone him. Eileen will probably find it awkward to date someone who us mental younger than her by ten years. This can always lead to a plot with a problem between her and Maggie (love her) but they can also bond over their love for Glenn ( Oc will have more of a sibling bond from chapter 12 onwards ). So you have been warned don't kill me. PLS.

OKAY NOW, THAT- THAT'S SORTED THE PAIRINGS IN THE BOOK THAT WILL STAY:

Shane x Oc x Rick- (No it is not because I hate Lori... but it is as well) It will be a poly relationship. Don't like it don't read it.

Merle x Carol - (I love Carol's friendship with Daryl and I believe Carol would be a person to stop Merle from being so much of a dick)

Maggie x Glenn- They were made to be together we all know this!!!

Jenner x Oc (as family only)

Dixon brothers x oc (Family bond only)

I STILL NEED HELP DECIDING ON SOME PAIRINGS:

Daryl x ? ( I have no fucking clue but please suggest anyone who is not Beth or Carol or anyone else in a pairing already)

Michonne x? (Originally I was going to have her with Rick and Daryl but... I have taken Rick out of the equation)

Jim x Jacqui or Jim x T-Dog or T-Dog x Jacqui or all of them together or none of them together? - I have no clue what to do with them but I want to keep them 

Any other pairings wanting to be seen in this fanfic for later seasons?

ALSO:

DUANE DEAD OR ALIVE?

Does anyone want Morgan to meet up with them now or later?

If Oc had a child who would it be with first Rick or Shane. I will count the comments for this one until chapter 13. One vote per person pls.

Do we want Lori to have a death similar to her comic book counterpart or rather she lives and is a bitch?

Okay, I am done talking? typing. I am going to fix up tags. 

Thank you all for your comments and votes on this trashy fic.

Peace out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping that everyone is happy with the decisions so far and if not big woop


	9. All I need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I am not dead but am really tired. Here's a chapter and thanks to everyone who commented I look at all of them and will keep them all in mind. I am going for a nap now. peace

We were just outside of Atlanta Rick drove us into a Quarry full of survivors.

“Dad!!!” Yelled out a little boy, Carl.

Suddenly I felt someone touch me on the shoulder and my instincts kicked in or Natasha’s instincts kicked in. I pulled the man’s arm up before I kicked him in the stomach. I swing my legs in a crouched position, causing the man to be flat on his back. I crouch in front of the man two skinning knives in hand. 

I then heard Rick’s voice.

“Leen, he’s not going to hurt me or you. This is my best friend, Shane. Shane, this is Eileen. She helped and saved me from running into Walkers.” 

“Shit, Rick, where did you find this chick?” groaned Shane as he started getting his wind back. I stopped and stood up putting my knives away.

“Bambino, tell your friend not to touch anyone he doesn’t know.” I told him as he helped Shane.

Carl gazed at me, “She’s like Black Widow.”

I groaned as Rick chuckled, “Look like the nickname is going to stick, Miss Black Widow.” 

“Don’t you start Bambino.” I scowled him.

“What did she do before all of this?” asked Shane as he finally stood up again

“Believe it or not she worked for a newspaper in Australia.”

“Does one of your people want to help us unload the supplies?” I asked Shane 

“You have food?” Shane asked with wide eyes.

“Food, guns, female products. The bolt cutters are mine.” I informed him 

“How did you get so much?” asked a blonde ‘Amy,’ I think 

“I didn’t get it, ask her?” Rick said pointing at me 

I shrugged, “I raided a supermarket by myself while Rick slept.”

“You left at the crack of dawn, didn’t wake me, and left a note in permanent marker on the floor.” Rick replied grumpy 

“You still can’t be angry about that, Bambino?” I asked him.

“Yes, I was worried a walker got you.”

“Rick, if my nurse couldn’t eat me, what makes you think I am going to be easy pickin’s?” I questioned him.

“They’re still not back and I am getting worried.” ‘Amy’ told Shane

“We can’t send anymore people out.” Shane told her 

“I will go,” I told him as Amy’s head snaps towards me

I looked at Rick seeing his mouth was about to open saying he was going to come with me.

“Bambino, you will stay with your family even if I have to chain you to a tree. I can go into the city. I am faster by myself.”

“But…” He started

“Rick, your family needs you. I don’t have family left. Therefore, no loss if I die.”

“Eileen, I would miss you.” He told me 

I gave him a hug, “Then I better not die.”

“If I am not back before dark, I am dead…” I was cut off by Rick.

“Eileen..” I cut him off

“Or late.”

I took two handguns with me but left my bag behind. I kept the bolt cutters in my quiver. I was about to leave when I heard Carl ask me.

“Are you Hawkeye and Black Widow’s child.”

I chuckled before I put my finger to my mouth signaling for him to keep it a secret.

He gasped as I chuckled to myself. I got into the empty Police cruiser. It had enough gas to get me into the city, but not enough to make it back. I would need to steal a van to get them all back.

I sighed as I drove into the city. I decide it is best if I stay on the building rooftops. I was on top of the buildings when I noticed Walkers surrounding someone… Glenn.

“Dumbass stay still.” I told him as he looked up to me just as I let the arrow go. Its target stay’s true and hits the walker in the head.

“Shit,” Glenn said in surprise. I jumped onto the roof next to him and hauled ass.

“Where is your group?” I asked him as I grabbed another arrow and shot the walker closest to us.

“Next building.” He panted as he was as he led the way.

“Why did you save me?” He asked as we ran 

“I hope when I make a Dumbass decision someone will save me.” I replied to him honestly as we made it inside.

Suddenly Andrea pulled her gun on me as soon as I was inside. My brain screams threat and my body takes over. I grabbed her hand with the gun and pulled it back before swinging my legs up, getting her head into a hold. I used my body weight and flipped her onto the floor while her head was still locked between my legs.

“Holy, shit.”

“What the fuck.”

“Andrea.” 

I got her gun off her and pointed it at her.

“You were too gun happy and if you’re going to shoot me,” I clicked the safety off.

“Make sure the safety is off, “I put the safety back on and gave Andrea the gun back.

“My name is Eileen Leitizia and Shane Walsh, and a blonde sent me to get you a lot home.” I told them

“Are you sure your name isn’t Natasha Romanoff?” Joked Glenn as I chuckled 

“You are not the first to call me that.”

“Okay, what is the situation?” I asked them 

“The situation is we are surrounded by the dead.”

“Yeah, I got that, “Grumbled to Andrea as she walked away and I flipped her the bird.

Above, on the roof, we heard a gun firing.

“Oh no. Is that Dixon?” said Andrea with a worried expression.

“What is that maniac doing?” asked Morales 

“Come on, let’s go.” said Glenn as I sighed and followed them 

“Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!” asked T-Dog 

“No, he’s High.” I told them bluntly as Merle chuckled and continued shooting.

“Oh, jeez.”

“Hey! Y’all be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh? Ah! Only common sense.” Said Merle

Merle’s attention turned to me.

“Who’s the Betty?” 

“That’s Eileen, she saved me.” Glenn told Merle as he came closer 

“Why ya in the city?” he asked me curiously 

“I came here to get Bambino to his family, turns out half of the survivor group was in the city, I volunteered to come get you all. Might I add it’s stupid, so many of you went on a supplies run. 4 is a good number.” I added as Glenn groaned 

“That’s what I tried to tell them back at camp but no one listens.”

Merle lets off another shoot to the streets below.

“Man, you wasting bullets we ain’t even got! And you’re bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill.” T-Dog said to the drugged up redneck.

“You should stop antagonising the drugged up Dixon; he probably won’t remember half of this.”

“No one asked for your opinion, Bitch.” Andrea Yelled at my face.

“I had you on the floor in seconds, Blondie with your gun in my hand. You should watch who you threaten. I will make this clear before we get back to camp, I don’t care if you threaten me but threaten my Bambino and his kid and the walkers will not be the ones ripping you limb from limb.” 

“Why do you call him that? Bambino?” Glenn asked me 

“Because when I found him in the hospital he reminded me of a baby deer. I thought Bambino was the perfect name for him.”

When I turned my attention back to Merle and the rest of the group, Merle was in a pair of fluff pink cuffs. He was cuffed to a pipe.

“I hope you have a key to those.” as Andrea answered 

“No.”

My temper flared at the Blonde bitch.

“So you were just going to leave him here to die.”

“He may be a racist asshole, but he is still living. Until he actually kills a human, we are not leaving him for dead.” My green eyes glared at her dull blue ones.

“Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There’s us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart.” I said re-sighting Rick’s original speech 

“Look, I am going to get us out of here, but if you all try this leader bullshit, it ain’t going to work.” I told them with a growl.

“I am going to get a van I saw on my way here…” Before I could finish Andrea got up in my face.

“Why are we taking orders from you, anyway? All we know is your name. Huh.” She said as she pushed me back. But I was near the edge… I lost my balance.

‘Fuck.’ I thought as the last thing I heard was them screaming at Andrea.

I chuckled to myself it’s been two days in this new word and I have already died. Everything goes dark.


End file.
